Bleed
by Penny Talisman
Summary: Will is taken prisioner for helping the rebels and she doesnt have the heart of Candracar! Can Irma Taranee Hay Lin and Cornelia save her from the fate many others have met? If you see a pairing your looking wrong. continued drakangrl9


**Bleed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH**

**Continued by drakangrl9**

**Pairing: If you see one you're looking too hard **

**I'm making Will sing this song in the story but the real artist is Evanescence**

Will was hiding in Phobos throne room and was about to make an appearance when Cedric burst in with a young girl of no more than sixteen years of age bound with shackles around her arms. Her long crimson hair fell over her shoulder as she was thrown to her knees at the bottom of Phobos' throne. She looked up at him her gray eyes reflecting her fear.

"_**How can I pretend that I don't see? **_

_**What you hide so carelessly"**_

Phobos stood up and walked down the numerous steps until he reached the young woman who had started to hyperventilate in fear not once taking her eyes off him.

"My my, you are a pretty one." Phobos smirked "Such a shame you're working with the rebels, I cannot have that in my castle. Can I now?"

Cedric laughed evilly as Phobos was handed a sword and he turned back to the girl.

"Such a shame" Phobos spat "For your betrayal you are condemned to death, like the betrayers before you. Any last words?"

"You won't win this war" She replied.

Phobos raised the sword over his head and Will closed her eyes only to open them to see the girls head had been sliced off and Phobos' robes were covered in her blood. Will loudly gasped in shock.

"_**I saw her bleed**_

_**You heard me breathe"**_

Cedric's head automatically turned to the corner where the noise came from and slithered over. Seeing Will he grabbed her and dragged her out of the shadows

"Guardian!" Cedric roared

"_**And I froze inside myself **_

_**And turned away**_

_**I must be dreaming"**_

"I hope this is a bad dream" Will said desperately trying to find the heart of Candracar and realised if she wasn't in her guardian form she wouldn't have it. Phobos turned around slowly with the sword still in his hand. Will looked up and gulped. _Oh snap _Will thought. Will smiled cheekily knowing she shouldn't as it would anger Phobos and he still had a very sharp blade in his hand.

"_**We all live, we all die,**_

_**That does not begin to justify you"**_

Phobos growled in annoyance "I should execute you on the spot"

Will raised an eyebrow "Why not?" she automatically clamped her mouth shut knowing she shouldn't say that sort of thing to him.

Phobos was shocked no-one ever spoke to him like that, well except for the rebels he has executed but look where that got them. "You want to die" It was more of a statement than a question

"If it saves me from having to listen to you"

"Take her to the cells" Phobos spat "she might become a good maid"

"And I thought you were going to do something evil" Will smirked

"At once Massster" Cedric hissed as he was now in snake form.

"_**It's not what it seems. **_

_**Not what you think"**_

Will was dragged down the halls and out of the castle into the town.

"Where are we going?" Will asked knowing there were cells in the palace.

"Well" Cedric hissed loud enough for everyone to hear "We are taking you to the cellsss in the infinite city. Jusst to ssshow the village people even magical beingsss sssuch asss yourssself can be captured and we only take prisssonersss to the cellsss in the infinite city if they are condemned to death"

Will swallowed thickly as she was lead through the town. Looking around she saw the village people look at her in shock and she saw many children start to cry. She knew this was bad.

"_**No, I must be dreaming.**_

_**It's only in my mind"**_

Will started to struggle against Cedric it was useless. Cedric laughed at her and lifted her about a foot off the ground by her wrists until there was a sickening crack and Will screamed in agony. Cedric dropped her and the guards picked her up and forced her to walk on. Raythor was standing behind her and whispered "Don't worry Will I am on your side I will get you out of the cell somehow. I know you are scared but stop struggling or Cedric will do more the dislocate one of your shoulders." Will nodded at this understanding completely.

"_**Not real life.**_

_**No, I must be dreaming"**_

Will was roughly thrown into one of the cells and she landed on her shoulder which Raythor had kindly cracked back into its correct place. "Ouch, that hurt you twits" Will yelled at Cedric and the guards. Cedric laughed and slithered off with the guards as Will went to the back of her cell and curled up into a ball she knew this time she was alone, no-one could help her now.

"_**Help I know I've got to tell someone, **_

_**Tell them what I know you've done.**_

_**I fear you, but spoken fears can come true."**_

"I cannot be weak at a time like this" Will muttered to herself.

**Meanwhile on earth**

"Hay have you seen Will?" Irma asked

"Nope" Hay Lin replied

"I haven't either" Cornelia and Taranee said at the same time.

"I'm really starting to worry about her" Cornelia stated

"Yeah, me too" Hay Lin agreed

"Girls, Will captured" Blunk said while diving through the window.

Irma gasped "But she gave me the heart"

"Oh no, she's in serious danger"

"_**We all live, we all die,**_

_**That does not begin to justify you"**_

**Ok I have only used half the song so far and since I'm stuck on this story I've decided to post part 1. The next half will be using the second half of the song aswell.**


End file.
